


Le tue mani sulla mia nuca

by rosieposie77



Category: The Following
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, Present Tense, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieposie77/pseuds/rosieposie77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Avevo bisogno di parlarti...</i><br/>Una morsa fredda si chiude sul suo stomaco, mentre Mike vorrebbe solo che Ryan si voltasse, lo guardasse e che capisse.<br/><b>Spoiler 2x01, Mike x Ryan</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Le tue mani sulla mia nuca

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicato a Saranel e Regin

Mike lo guarda allontanarsi, la figura alta e asciutta che scivola oltre il nastro giallo e sparisce inghiottita dalle tenebre. Come un capitano che abbandona la sua recluta a sé stessa.  
  
 _Avevo bisogno di parlarti..._  
  
Una morsa fredda si chiude sul suo stomaco, mentre Mike vorrebbe solo che Ryan si voltasse, lo guardasse e che capisse.  
  
Che capisse che ha bisogno di lui per lasciare che il dolore venga spazzato via. Che capisse che il suo cuore ha bisogno di sollievo e che lui è l'unico che può darglielo.  
  
Vorrebbe che Ryan capisse tutto ciò da solo, perché lui è troppo intimorito dai suoi stessi sentimenti per gridarli al mondo.  
  
Gli occhi si gonfiano di lacrime, mentre ricordi confusi dell'ultimo anno si mescolano ad altri più vecchi davanti ai suoi occhi. L'odore del disinfettante, il colore bianco e asettico dei corridoi anonimi di un ospedale ancor più anonimo, la consistenza ferrosa del sangue sulle mani, l'ombra della morte.  
  
 _Ti ho cercato, ti ho chiamato tanto..._  
  
La prima volta che lo ha capito davvero è stato otto mesi prima, in quel bar. Le dita lunghe e sottili di Ryan strette attorno alla sua nuca, un braccio a cingere dolcemente le sue spalle.  
  
Non era il solito Ryan, quello. Non era il suo Ryan, colui che flirtava con quelle due donne o che sedeva sul divanetto accanto a lui, con uno sguardo negli occhi che gli faceva venire solo voglia di prenderlo a schiaffi.  
  
Ma il calore delle mani di Ryan contro la sua pelle non l'ha mai abbandonato. È sempre lì, latente, alla base della nuca, che tiene vivo l'ardente desiderio di formare ancora coppia con Hardy.  
  
Coppia in tutti i sensi...  
  
Con il dorso della mano, Mike raccoglie dal mento una lacrima solitaria che è sfuggita al controllo, mentre si volta e si impone di riportare lo sguardo sulla panchina e sul corpo senza vita della ragazza bionda alle sue spalle.  
  
Un poliziotto in borghese gli fa cenno con una mano di avvicinarsi.  
  
Per un attimo, nella mente – e nel cuore – si fa strada il pensiero di affrontarlo. Di presentarsi alla porta di Ryan, quella stessa notte, per riversargli addosso tutto il suo dolore, così come il suo amore. Se avesse coraggio, si presenterebbe al suo cospetto e lascerebbe libere le proprie labbra di domandare a quelle di Ryan di aiutarlo a guarire.  
  
Ma mentre si inginocchia davanti alla panchina, Mike capisce che il suo coraggio lo ha abbandonato dodici mesi prima.


End file.
